many moons ago
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: Many moons ago, two young boys became friends and although they did not know it were meant to be more..the man in the moon choose one first and than the other..what will happen when these two are reunited?
1. remembering their time

The ground was covered in snow which here on the island of Berk was nothing new. Hiccup stared down at the small lake in front of him. Memories were fighting in his mind as he did.

_It was a warmer day and the sun was actually shinning without effort. Hiccup was running through the forest chasing after his brown haired friend Jackson. They had known each other for as long as he could remember and the boy was probably his best friend. Jackson was a free spirit who loved to play, he taught Hiccup a lot about that. Today they were going to go ice skating. Jackson was at least three years older than he was but didn't seem to mind that Hiccup wasn't his age or that he wasn't the biggest or best Viking which made the boy smile. _

"_Jackson, wait up!" he called as he ran to catch up with the boy. _

_Jackson turned around and smiled dazzlingly at the younger boy he had befriended. Green eyes sparkled and brown turned to honey with warmth. He waited on the boy to come close enough and then grabbed his hand and pulled him along as he ran. _

Hiccup was brought out of his memory by the low growl of his dragon friend Toothless. The night fury was cocking his head at him in what looked like possibly worry. He reached out and patted the dragon on his head in reassurance.

No one ever talked about Jackson; it was too unnerving to the parents around here. His family had left the island a month after the accident and Hiccup wondered to this day if Pipa (the nick name he and Jackson had called the boys little sister) was able to remember her brother without feeling the loss as much as she once had.

He stood up and looked around the area once again, looking around he caught sight of the snow whirling around in the middle of the lake and smiled a sad smile the snow had always been Jackson's favorite part of Berk.

"_Look at all this snow!" the energetic brunette had called out from his spot against the doorway to the town hall. Every head in the hall had turned to the two young boys who could be found standing close together with smiles only for each other. Oh everyone in town knew that Hiccup Haddock the son of the chief was best friends with the boy from the main lands. _

"_Yes Jackson its snow it isn't that unusual around here." The smaller child said glaring at the offending snow. _

"_Aw come on Hic, it is fun to play in right?" the older boys smile caused a shiver to run through the younger who just nodded his head in agreement. Brown eyes meet green for a split second before Jackson ran out into the snow and spun around causing the snow to look like a small tunnel circling him._

"_Boy gets back in here before it gets to bad!" Jackson's father called out getting ready to go get him. _

_His mother holding baby Emma looked on with light sparkling in her eyes. She laughed when the smaller boy ran out into the snow and tackled her son. _

"Hiccup?" the voice made him turn around he smiled slightly up at the girl he knew so well now. Astrid who had once been what he thought he wanted was now just a friend in his heart but he didn't know how to tell her that. Her long blonde hair was held back in a long braid that fell to the middle of her back. Beside her were the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, than his cousin Snotlout and finally Fishlegs, these were his friends now and the first of the dragon riders.

"I'm alright just remembering things. Let's head back now." He slowly climbed his way on to Toothless and he flew him up to the others. Once he was back on the ground they began their trek back to the village.

"What was it this time?" Snotlout asked with as serious a look as he could get.

"Just old times." Was the answer Hiccup gave as he continued on. He didn't notice when the group exchanged knowing looks before Astrid and Ruffnut shivered involuntarily. They remembered a time when Hiccup had been happy, maybe even happier than he was when he was flying with Toothless. Neither of them or any of the boys would dare to say the name of the person who was responsible for that…

Toothless following behind watched as his human walked as if the world was tilted and as if he had lost something. The dragon was not sure what caused his human to look like this. It wasn't the first time he had seen this though. Many times he had seen his human stare off into space with a sad expression as if he had lost something. Maybe it was that his human was not feeling well? He went around the group that seemed to have stopped to stare and tackled Hiccup to the ground licking his face in hopes that it would make him smile. He was right it did and for a split second Hiccups green eyes shinned with light.

"Toothless!" He called out and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck. "You silly dragon, you got me all covered in snow."

"That was only a short time away anyhow and you know it Hiccup." Tuffnut said with a snort as he and the rest came up to the two.

"Oh, were you planning on pushing me?" He asked eyeing the blonde boy.

"Get up Hiccup your dad is going to kill us if we aren't there when the little ones arrive for first training." Ruffnut complained with a whine in her voice.

Toothless moved and let Hiccup up, watching the group once again as they began the rest of the walk. He knew where they were heading the arena. He growled softly to himself.

Just as they went to walk in to the building that now housed the academy for dragon riders a sickening crack was heard and everyone yelled out Hiccups name as he was hit by the falling debris. Darkness meet Hiccup and he saw not for the first time that last day by the lake…

_He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He was going to meet Jackson and Pipa at the lake they were going to skate. Just as he was putting his skates on by the edge of the lake he saw her windblown hair and tear filled eyes staring at a break in the ice. He looked around and suddenly it rushed over him Jackson wasn't to be seen. No! He couldn't be? His eyes searched the small space. He knew that the ice wouldn't hold him if he tried to get to it. He did the only thing he could do; he went to Pipa and pulled her to the shore…_

"_Where is Jackson?" he asked the girl quietly as she began screaming. _

"_He, He said we were going to have a little fun and he swung me away from the break, he, he fell in!" her voice was loud and as she screamed more people found their way to the lake. Her parents found them first her mother looking around for her son and her father starring at the lake in shock. _

_That was the last day anyone on Berk ever Mentioned the Name Jackson and it was the last day Hiccup Haddock smiled until he brought down his dragon friend Toothless, his last really happy smile not weighted down by an even greater sadness was that morning, the morning that would forever be ingrained in the mind of the families of Berk as the Morning that his best friend Jackson fell through the ice into the freezing cold lake water never to be seen again. _

Astrid and the others dug through the rubble as quickly as they could; praying that they weren't too late. When they finally got all of it off of Hiccup they could see they were. He wasn't breathing and when they tried to find a pulse they couldn't. With shaking shoulders and tears falling from their eyes they cancelled class and with Snotlout carrying his cousin went to tell Chief Stoic the sad and terrible news.


	2. to meet again

Jack Frost the newest Guardian spirit, who was supposed to protect the kids of the world, stared long and hard at the last tooth in his tooth container given to him by Tooth. He wasn't really sure what to do with it. If he held it in his hand he would see the last memory that he had yet to see. He already knew how he died and he had seen a few other memories of him and his sister but something kept pulling him toward that tooth almost as if it held some secret he didn't remember. Finally he took the small tooth into his hand and closed his eyes to watch the memory wash over him.

"_Jackson!" the boy in question looked up meeting green eyes and a large smile. "Wait up!" _

_He felt his breath catch for a moment and then once the boy was in his reach he grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the lake. _

Another flash and he was in another memory not too distant from that one if he was right because they weren't much older.

"_Look at all this snow!" He called out sharing a smile with his friend. _

"_Yes Jackson its snow not that unusual around here." The smaller child said glaring at the offending snow. _

_"Aw come on Hic, it is fun to play in right?" he asked looking at the boy with reddish-brown hair and green eyes for a second feeling his heart skip a beat and a shiver go down his spine before ran out into the snow and spun around causing the snow to look like a small tunnel circling him. _

_"Boy; get back in here before it gets to bad!" Jackson's father called out getting ready to go get him._

_His mother holding baby Emma looked on with light sparkling in her eyes. She laughed when the smaller boy ran out into the snow and tackled him. _

He came back to the presence with a long intake of breath and felt his whole body shiver a feeling that he didn't really get anymore. Than without a second he was gone from this time again and back into the memories hidden in the tooth.

_He and his sister were supposed to be meeting Hiccup at the lake to go skating. They put on their skates and were skating around a little before he showed up. Than his sister called out to him she was scared and one look at the ice showed him why. She was standing on a piece of ice that was beginning to break. He slowly took off his skates and edged closer to her. _

"_Okay, I'm going to get you." He said "Move one foot slowly in front of you." _

"_I'm scared." She said crying…_

"_We're going to have some fun, okay?" he said taking her hands with his and pulled he had her jump turning both of them and her landing safely. "See you're okay." He smiled and then the Ice fell out from underneath him and the last thing he heard was her voice calling out. _

When he came out of it he was breathing hard. He closed his eyes again for a second and thought about the boy. Hiccup, now that he could remember the boy he wondered how he had ever forgotten and a part of him shuddered with the sadness and loss of his best friend. He knew for a fact that the boy was long gone as it had been over three hundred years since he himself had died.

"Jack?"

The winter spirit looked up and saw Tooth hovering just off the ground looking at him questioningly. He placed a hand on his staff and slowly stood up.

"I'm good Tooth." He said halfheartedly and smiled at the Tooth Fairy of legend.

"You looked at the memories in the last Tooth." She said with a small smile at her new friend and fellow guardian.

He nodded his head and then they went in search of the other guardians. What they found however was the three of them standing over a figure lying on the ground with shaggy hair the color of an autumn leaf.

"Who is this?" Tooth asked looking down at the new Spirit.

"We don't know, he feels like autumn, perhaps the man in moon has created a new Guardian." North said and Sandy created a question mark above his head out of his sand. Bunny stared at the spirit who was slowly starting to wake.

"Well, why don't we find out?" Jack said crouching down next to the spirit and turning him over. What he saw was enough to make him take in a long breath. He saw the face of the boy from long ago. When the eyes opened he was looking into bright forest green eyes.

"Where am I?" The boy asked with a strange look passing through his eyes.

"This is the winter palace, or the ice castle." Jack said still taking in the changes to the boy he had once known. His hair was longer than it had been when they were young and now it was the color of an autumn leaf that deep red-brown and his once bright green eyes were now a deep forest green.

"Jackson, you sound like Jackson." Hiccup whispered to himself and looked at the boy with a questioning gaze.

"Now, that is a name we haven't had the pleasure of hearing you called frostbite." Bunny said with a smirk at the white haired boy.

Jack turned a glare on the oversized rabbit he had grown to know because of the guardians. "Don't call me Frostbite you Kangaroo!"

"Watch it mate, I've told you before I'm not a Kangaroo I'm a Bunny." The rabbit said glaring at the younger sprite.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup said sitting up and staring at the people or maybe the proper thinking was the spirits around him.

"You're now a spirit." The man with a long white beard looked down at him and laughed slightly, "You are really now one of us."

He looked around and took in the looks of this group. The boy who had talked to him first, had white hair and dazzling blue eyes that seemed to shine. Next to him was a small man who was golden in color and seemed to be made of sand. Than was the giant rabbit, he had to be at least as tall as his father. And finally was the lone female who almost looked like a bird, she was colorful and her hair was slicked back away from her forehead, there were little creatures flying around near her who looked like miniature versions of her. Then what the rabbit had called the boy sunk in.

"Your name is Jack?" he asked startling the other boy into looking at him. He nodded his head and closed his eyes for a second.

"Jack as in Jackson." Hiccups voice wavered and tears began to well up in his eyes something he didn't usually allow.

"Oh Hic." Jack whispered just loud enough for the other boy to hear. A minute later he was holding up a crying Viking with a hand in his hair which was no longer the same brown it had once been.

_The wind was blowing hard and the trees were all making all kinds of noises from it. Jackson was sitting at the bottom of one of the big trees waiting on his friend who was currently with his dad. He knew that with Hiccup's dad being the chief of the village that he couldn't expect for him to be free to play around all the time. _

_Hiccup was running; his dad had finally let him out to play now that they were finished with their work for the day and he was looking forward to meeting up with Jackson out by the trees. The other kids in the village didn't understand why Jackson was so nice to him and Hiccup didn't question it because he really wanted to believe it was just because they were friends. _

_Jackson yawned and stretched his arms out over his head; he was tired for some reason. With another stretch he stood up. His brown hair was falling into his eyes and smiled. His little sister was just starting to walk and she had been trying to follow him when he left the house. His mom had started laughing when she noticed that. He turned his head toward the village and laughed when he saw Hiccup running toward him. _

_Hiccup ran straight into Jackson and knocked him to the ground, laughing when he was pulled close to the other boys' chest. He smiled slightly as he kind of cuddled into the older boy. Jackson looked down at the younger boy with a smile and held him tightly against the wind and snow that was coming at them from the north. _

The other four guardians stared at the two of them without any idea as to what to say or do. North was curious about who the new spirit was and how it was that Jack seemed to know him. Bunny was glaring off into the space beyond the two boys, oh lovely this again he hated to watch reunions. Tooth was clapping her hands in excitement and trying to stifle giggles. Sandy had a question mark above his head and was raising an eyebrow at everything.

Hiccup pulled back from the winter spirit that was his long lost friend and smiled a bright smile. It was like the sun was shining on him as Jack stared at the boy. Hiccup couldn't think of anything to say, how many times had spent wishing that he could see Jackson again? That he could run in the wind and snow with the energetic boy? That they could enjoy a ride together on Toothless? That thought struck him and he realized that he had no idea where the village was or his friends.

"How long has it been?" he whispered and ice blue eyes meet his once again.

"It's been three hundred years since I died." He said "everyone is gone Hic."

When those words hit home a warm gust of wind flew from Hiccup and he rushed past the guardians and out of the castle. The northern lights were beautiful as he flew out and away following his heart. He didn't know where he was going just away from the castle and the people therein. That was when he noticed he was flying without even thinking about it and without his dragon. Toothless was his best friend after he shoot him out of the sky and they went through the fight, it had left him with a fake foot.

That thought made him stop literally as he realized that his foot didn't hurt anymore and looked down at it. He noted with surprise that his foot was back. He slumped down into the snow as he landed. He wasn't exactly sure what to do now.

"Hic!" Jack called out as he landed on the ground next to the boy. "You alright there Hiccup?" He put one hand on the boys shoulder and the other on his back just as the other boy fell backwards. "Hiccup!" He slowly shook the other boy and held him close. He could bet that it was all the stress from realizing that everyone he had known and loved was no longer among the living. He rocked back and forth with the boy in his arms.

The same warm wind that had blown by them earlier came around again and seemed to envelope the boy in his arms and as it did he was forced to let him go and place him on the ground. Jack looked down at the boy as a warm red glow surrounded him and he had to back away as the heat kept increasing until finally a full out blast of hot air exploded and then Hiccup opened his eyes again.

When Hiccup opened his eyes the first thing he saw was snow, the second thing was Jack with a look of worry etched on his face. He held out his hand to the boy and was rewarded with a pull and a then being hugged so tight he was afraid he wouldn't be able to breath. He lay his head against the other boys chest much as had when they were younger and although Jack was cold the heat he seemed to be creating kept him warm in that comforting hold.


	3. interlude

Toothless mourned the loss of his friend and rider for a month in the village before he decided that it was time for him to move on. Nothing was keeping him there anymore. He had stayed to be with Hiccup but now with Hiccup gone he couldn't continue watching the mourning and saddened state of most of the people of the village. With one last look around at everyone as they went about their work the teens heading to training with sad smiles as they remembered that it wasn't very long ago they were waiting at the top of the cliff for him and Hiccup.

Stoic had cried that day when they had brought Hiccup home for the final time. He had called on Gobber who had taken one look at the boy before turning away as if he had seen a ghost. Together they had created his funeral boat. It had been only big enough to fit him in and covered in some of the plants from the forest. They had set it sail and someone had set it on fire as it went.

Astrid closed her eyes against tears as she watched the burning boat, as it took the first boy she had loved off into the next life. They all believed that he would go to Valhalla. She allowed it when Tuffnut wrapped an arm around both her and his sister. She and Ruffnut shared a last look out at the bay before turning away with the others…that was a month ago now and as she stared at the newest group of trainees she wondered if they would be good enough teachers. Could they teach these kids everything that he had taught them?

Toothless found himself years later staring at the moon and wishing that he could see his human again. He missed the young Viking. He had gone back to Berk a few times and seen the changes, the academy had done a good job, most of the Vikings there were able riders and the group he once knew so well had grown and married and had kids of their own. Astrid and Tuffnut had gotten together roughly the same time that Ruffnut told Snotlout they were, yes she told him flat out. He had sputtered for a moment before his eyes had gotten the same glow his cousins had once had. Fishlegs had grown into himself and had married a Viking girl from another tribe. Astrid and Ruffnut had both had baby boys a year after they married their partner.

Those two boys were now fully grown and Toothless saw them flying once in a while but always stayed hidden. He wished on the moon that night for only one thing that he might be with Hiccup once again in his next life and then he closed his eyes and the world faded away.

The Vikings of Berk left the island fifty years after Hiccup died , they sailed in search of new lands and the dragons went with them. The Dragons began to be killed off and were completely gone within one hundred and fifty years. They lived on in myths and the Vikings slowly began to relay more on the fields and the sea for food and stopped fighting.

One night long after the Vikings had stopped their old ways, a child claimed to have seen a black figure flying through the night sky. That started the stories off once again about the dragon riders of Berk and the brave but sad boy once known as Hiccup who had been said to have befriend a night fury the most terrifying of the dragons. This same night far away in the northen most place on earth two young souls forever teens were meeting again. Autumn was awakened and Winter was finally whole…Jack Frost formerly known as Jackson and Hiccup had been reunited…


	4. dragons and answers

A loud roar out of the sky alerted both boys to the presence of another creature. Hiccup looked up at the sky and smiled a huge smile. His green eyes zeroed in on the large flying figure as it dropped down from the sky. Large yellow eyes stared in to his and he didn't think twice about leaving Jacks arms long enough to place a hand on his friends head. Toothless rubbed into the hand and made a small sound of contentment.

"Uh…Hic?" Jack was slowly backing away from the strange creature. Hiccup looked back at his friend with a small smile.

"It's okay Jack, this is Toothless, and he is my dragon." Hiccup smiled back and forth between the two of them.

Toothless moved around so that he could get a better look at this new human…though he wasn't sure that's what these two were anymore. The other boy had ice blue eyes and white hair; he was just barely taller than Hiccup, his strange garments where blue and brown. He took a sniff of the air; it was a strange smell that met his nose. He couldn't name the scent this boy carried.

"Come here Jack." Hiccup said holding out a hand to his friend. Jack looked skeptical but slowly moved forward and placed his hand in Hiccups. "Toothless, this is Jack, he and I are old friends."

Toothless noticed that the sadness he had grown accustomed too from Hiccup was no longer present and his smile was complete. He cautiously moved to sniff at the boys hand and relaxed when he felt it softly touch his nose. After a few moments of the soft touch he moved back and then knocked Hiccup down and licked him in happiness. He had missed his boy. He wished that he could somehow show him that his friends had lived a good life. When he let him up he cocked his head as if to ask if they could go flying.

Hiccup climbed on to his back. "Try to keep up!" he called back to Jack as they flew off into the night sky. The wind was blowing and the stars were shinning. Before he knew what to think he was staring down at a town that seemed to spiral out in a circle from its center. He spread his arms out to enjoy the feel of the wind and laughed.

Jack fought back laughter at the look on Hiccups face, it was as if his friend was more at ease in the air than on the ground and he wondered what had caused that. He was very glad that his friend had found a friend after he had passed on. Thankful even that someone (does a dragon count as a person) he wondered had taken the time to look past Hiccups outside to the heart that was so strong and true. He flew as fast as he could and still nearly lost sight of the black figure that was Toothless.

The moon shinned down on them throughout the night as they flew around and did tricks, often enough scaring Jack witless even though he knew that Hiccup was the same as he himself was basically immortal. As the sun began to rise they headed back to North Pole and toward the palace, Hiccups mind no longer doing dives of its own. He realized that his friends must have gone to live their own lives and he could only hope that they had been happy and fulfilling.

Before they could get to the North Pole Toothless turned in another direction and Jack thanked god that normal people couldn't see them unless they believed in them and that the belief in dragons was very rare. He followed behind the two and frowned as they came to a small town. As they neared the edge of the town Toothless dropped down toward the ground and prepared to land.

When they did land Jack could sense confusion coming from Hiccup and so he landed next to his friend and together they walked toward a small sign that Toothless was staring at. The sign read as follows: Welcome to the town of Berkshire, given its name by the Vikings who founded it. Hiccup placed a hand on the sign and closed his eyes as flashes of pictures came through his mind. Astrid and Tuffnut, a little boy who looked like a mix of the two, Ruffnut and Snotlout with another little boy and finally a Fishlegs and some girl with a child as well, they all seemed to be happy.

Jack held on to Hiccups hand and laughed inside as he saw the same images as his friend. He couldn't quite get his head around the idea of Astrid as a mother but it sure made her look happy. The children in these visions all seemed to be having a lot of fun and as the images flew by the places changed and the people and their clothes as well up until what Jack figured had to be the present with three young kids two boys and girl with varying shades of blonde hair and blue or green eyes.

Toothless whipped around at a small sound that caused Jack to laugh when he saw what it was. A young girl, the one from the visions was staring at the sign too right through them. She couldn't see them which meant she didn't believe in them. She closed her eyes for a moment and hummed some song that seemed to cause Hiccup to freeze. Toothless was back by his side just as quickly as he had left it. Hiccup looked over at the little girl and smiled.

"She can't see or hear us can she?" He whispered as he leaned close to Jack's ear.

"No, only those who Believe can see or hear us." He whispered back.

"That song, it was our song for Snoggletog don't you remember?" he asked

Jack traced his staff across the ground creating a small design, and he smiled. "I do remember at least partially, some of those things are still slightly fuzzy."

"Dragons, and Vikings." The small laugh that left the girls throat was amused. Her blonde hair was braided back away from her eyes and she was smiling. "I wonder what my mom would think of all those stories I hear from Grandpa?" she turned around and left leaving the three spirits to watch her retreating.

"Jack!"

The sound of his name startled the boy as he wasn't expecting to hear his name. He turned around found Tooth surrounded by the little versions of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"My job silly." She laughed "Hello Hiccup, I'm glad to see your doing better now."

"I'm sorry that I ran out like that but it is a lot to take in." he said

"I'm sure it is." She said "if you hadn't remembered things than I would have offered you to look at your memories which are held in your teeth."

Hiccup looked at her strangely but she just smiled at him. Okay what else did he not know?

"If you want to learn about us why not come back to the palace with us?" she asked

He just nodded and climbed on Toothless. He looked at Jack as if asking him if he wanted to ride too. Jack took off into the air in answer. They flew for a long time the four of them and the little ones and ended up back at the palace just as the sun began to rise again. They found the other guardians all in the map room watching the lights as they glimmered in and out.

"Hic would like to know more about everyone." Tooth said with a smile gaining everyone's attention.

"What would you like to know?" North said with a chuckle.

"For starters what your Jobs are." He asked looking once again at the group around him.

"I am who kids call Santa clause, you may call me; North." The man told him.

The large Rabbit stepped up toward him. "I am the Easter Bunny, mate, you can call me Bunny. No one calls me by my whole name."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the Rabbit. Okay so I guess he doesn't need to tell me his whole name. The strange colored girl gave him a smile.

"My name is Tooth, I'm the Tooth Fairy." She said and giggled "I'm sure you figured that out what with me telling you about your teeth earlier."

He turned to the little man who seemed to be made of sand. "You're the sandman right?" he asked and a little smiley face appeared above the man's head made out of sand. "You give people good dreams right?" Again a smiley face showed up and the little man nodded happily.

Now knowing what they all did helped him understand things somewhat better. Now he just had to figure out what it was he was meant to do. They talked into the night and watched the lights as they did. He wondered what would be next as he heard about how they had gone up against a guy they called Pitch, who he was told by Jack was actually the Bogeyman.


	5. Days later

Many days later found Hiccup sitting in a park on the edge of the small town again. Jack was off doing his job bringing the first of the frosts to the northern content of the America's a land mass that Hiccup had not known about in life as it had yet to be found. He was watching the kids running around enjoying the day. A younger boy looked up toward the sky for a minute and smiled as if he had seen something. When Hiccup looked up he saw nothing and set it off to the side of his mind.

Jack was having fun creating new designs with his frost as he coated the whole city. He smiled as the icy crystals ran around the world. Trees began to shimmer from it. He did love his work. His favorite part was giving children the chance to play. He loved to see the snow falling and the light radiating from it. The smiles on their faces as they did so, he loved it.

The days all seemed to roll together until they were finally together again. As soon as they saw each other a smile bloomed on both of their faces. They went flying and laughed and played. Many hours after that they were walking into a small cave that they had changed into their own little hide out slash headquarters. The two of them had been very happy to be able to be able to get to spend time together.

The cave had been decorated with different fabrics to make it more comfortable. Pillows thrown about here and there and in the back of the cave a bed was set up in dark colors with a lite blue curtain hanging from it. Some nights Hiccup and Jack would fall asleep holding each other. Toothless sleep in the other side of the cave on a pile of blankets and pillows he had claimed as his own.

"Jack, do we eat?" Hiccup asked that first night he was back. "I've noticed that I don't get Hungry. I smell food but it doesn't make me hungry all that often."

"We don't have to, no, but we can eat if we want too." He told him. "North eats a lot of sweets and Tooth is always telling him to stop. It's funny how that works."

They kept asking each other questions and working toward more answers as they went. The other guardians were off doing their jobs, except that North was busy making new toys instead of delivering them just yet. Tooth was of course out and collecting teeth every night as she always did. Bunny was at the warren and creating different designs to put on the eggs come Easter.

Toothless was taking off into flights at night every now and then. He normally lay asleep in his new place happily. During the day sometimes they would see him flying around the sky not too far from the cave and occasionally he would go for a swim in the lake.

Jack would not go near the lake. Hiccup could understand that. He doubted that he would have gone anywhere near the academy if it still existed in this time. Just the thought of it made him shudder. Some things he figured were just meant to make you careful. They would often find themselves just staring after the dragon as he flew.

One day after about a week that Jack had been back, Hiccup had a dream. This was an unusual thing in and of itself. He saw darkness and then a bright light that when it dissipated the world looked to be in the middle of autumn, trees in reds and purples and browns, grass turning brown in spots the sun shining down, the air crisp with the beginning of the next season.

He woke up from the dream confused and tired as if he hadn't slept at all. Though he wondered in the back of his mind why he slept at all because from what he knew it wasn't as if they needed to sleep. They weren't alive anymore and it was weird for him knowing that they weren't, but that didn't stop the questions from entering his mind.

The look Jack gave him when he mentioned it was enough that he sighed. "Wish I could understand this."

"No idea Hic." He said "Maybe someone is trying to tell you something?"

He just shrugged and walked up to the table where there were cookies and milk waiting. They ignored the subject of his dreams for the rest of the day. Flying, playing, eating, and laughing they enjoyed the day as best they could.

Toothless went flying alone again and hunting if Hiccup had to guess as to what he was doing. The sky was shimmering with light as if the northern lights were about to show. He went on and on with everything as if he was being called to something. Many hours after he had left Hiccup and Jack he found himself staring at the island he had once called his home. It had moved, the mountains were still covered with snow at the top, though the rest of the island was now green and covered in flowers.

He flew over the ruins of the village and the collapsing academy. It was all so empty. After exploring the island he turned back toward the way he had come from and headed toward the cave turned home of his human and the ice child. As he got closer to the cave he could sense something in the air.

Darkness and hatred, a dark cloud hung over the area and made the whole place feel off. He landed and was soon being hugged. Hiccup wiped his eyes as he rested his head against his dragon friend.

Snowflakes were flying around the little group of three as they stood close together in the entrance of the cave. Jack's white hair was glistening in the after effects of the lights dimming. Hiccup's was slightly askew as if he had run his hand through it. After a few minutes they walked back inside the cave and watched the snow as it flew past the entrance.

Night descended upon them. Hiccup and Jack lay together in the bed, Jack holding his friend the way he had done as a child in the hope that they would be able to keep Hiccups dreams at bay. He believed that it may be more than just a dream. Perhaps a vision of something to come that he was going to bring about.

_Hiccup looked around and saw darkness and a figure he didn't recognize standing not too far from where he was. The man was tall with dark hair and piercing black eyes. He wore a long coat and looked as if he was happy with all the suffering he was seeing. _

"_Hello, Hiccup. Guardian of Autumn." The man said and his deep voice caused shivers to run down his spine. _

"_Pitch." He whispered as he involuntarily moved backward. He could feel fear rolling off of the man standing in front of him. _

"_Very good Hiccup." He said with a rueful grin. "You aren't quite what I expected." _

_Hiccup stood as still as he could face the man. He had faced Dragons in life and surely facing this man of nightmares in his afterlife. "Really; I wasn't aware you were expecting me at all." _

"_For many years now; Autumn boy." Pitch replied with a glare. _

"_Call me what you will I'm still me." He said glaring right back at the man. "I was raised by Vikings Pitch I am not going to go away without a fight and I have Jackson." _

"_Ah, yes the winter child." Pitch said with a sneer. "He and I have had our fight once already I will not be brought down by him again."_

"_I wouldn't bet on that." Hiccup said. _

_Pitch closed his eyes and a moment later standing in his place was Tuffnut with blood running down his face. "How could you leave us alone?"_

"_I didn't leave you alone Tuff. I died and not because I wanted too." He said as evenly as he could. "And you aren't Tuff your Pitch." He raised his hand and the illusion was broken as bright and warm red light spilled forth. _

"_Hic! Wake up!" _

"_You aren't strong enough to keep me at bay forever boy." Pitch looked him in the eye._

"_Hic!" _

"_Jackson?" he asked himself. _

"_Hic! Wake up!" _

As suddenly as he had seen the man named Pitch, he was looking Jack in the eye. He could see worry etched in the other boys eyes.

"I'm alright, Jack I swear." He said with a smile. As if he didn't quite believe that Jack pulled him into an embrace, burying his face in his friend's hair. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup and held him as close as he could.

After a few minutes they separated and Jack brushed Hiccups hair from his face. A shiver ran down his spine as he saw Hiccups eyes light up. He really had missed everything about this boy. From the way he always tried to act as if things weren't bad, to how he was always acting like a grown up. Hiccup had slightly pouty lips when he was just waking up and his eyes green and bright. He ran his hand down Hiccups cheek and leaned in.

His lips meet Hiccups in a quick soft kiss that made them both sigh. When they moved backward their eyes meet and each smiled as deep inside they were both very happy.


	6. Nightmares

As time went on Hiccup continued to have dreams about the man named Pitch. Each time it was different, sometimes he would just be himself other times he would morph into one of his friends. One night he woke himself in a scream that caused Jack to jump too.

"What happened this time Hic?" Jack asked as he cuddled the other boy close to him running a hand through his bright hair.

"It wasn't one of my friends this time. It was my dad. Oh Jack why did he have to use dad?" Hiccups voice was soft and sad.

"I don't know Hic, but I do know that your dad wouldn't think whatever it was Pitch said." Jack said still soothingly running his fingers through the shaken boy's hair.

Hiccup cried himself back into a light sleep that wouldn't induce dreams and Jack wondered why Pitch was attacking Hiccup. It was no secret to Hiccup what had happened between the guardians and Pitch not so long ago, they had thought he was defeated for good when his nightmares had attacked him. Sandy hadn't seen many nightmares since then and only the ones that kids normally got after something scared them. Even Sandy had admitted that he couldn't get rid of all the bad dreams that often got termed as nightmares.

The next time Hiccup woke they went to talk to North. They found him of course in the work shop. He was busily working on a little toy and his eyes were bright with joy as he did so. Jack tapped his shoulder causing the man to turn around his screwdriver still raised.

"What can I do for you?" He asked sitting it down on the work bench in front of him.

"Have you ever dreamed?" Jack asked

"Yes, though I don't sleep much since it isn't an actual requirement anymore." North replied looking over the two boys.

"When you dreamed did you ever see Pitch?" Hiccup asked

"Now, that I can't say I did." He raised an eyebrow as Hiccup visible paled. "I take it Pitch is up to something?"

Hiccup turned to Jack and sighed when the look he met clearly said he had to talk about it himself. "He has been appearing in my dreams lately, sometimes as just himself others he morphs into one of my friends and last night he changed into my dad."

North made a noise but didn't say anything for a moment as if he was in thought and when he did say something again it was to Jack.

"Has Man in moon tried talking to you?" he asked "Perhaps he knows something."

"He still doesn't talk to me, not once since he told me my name." Was the reply that Jack gave to North.

Hiccup just frowned he hadn't heard anything from the legendary man in the moon; he had just remembered who he was when he woke up. Unlike Jack, his memories had still been a part of him. They called a meeting with the other guardians and filled them in on the dreams and Pitch and asked for any thoughts they had on it. No one else had been on the receiving end of his dreams before and Sandy didn't know what made Pitch want to go after Hiccup.

As the day wound down Sandy went off to give kids good dreams and Bunny went back to the warren. Tooth hated to think of it but it was a fact that she had never given thought to if Pitch had ever been Human, she had always assumed he had been but she knew every set of teeth in her palace and every picture on them and none of them looked like Pitch so if he had been it was before she was created. She told them this before she went back to her job the same as Sandy had.

Toothless hung around outside the workshop for a while before he got bored of it and went for a flight. He ended up flying over a large lake and landed long enough to get a drink. He could see the small town not too far away from where he was sitting. No one was out and about by the closest of the houses. He watched the snow that fell from the sky and wondered if he would ever get used to being in this new place.

When he heard a noise from behind him, he turned his head and looked. What he saw was one of the little Tooth creatures that always followed the bright one around. She seemed to be stuck. He turned around to face her and gently using his tail got her free. She chirped at him and nuzzled his nose in thanks before taking off again.

When he found his way back to the workshop, he found Hiccup and jack sitting in the snow watching the northern lights, which were shinning many brilliant colors. They were leaning against each other and nearly falling asleep. He nudged both of them slightly in the back causing them to turn toward him.

"Hey boy, where have you been? gone out on another flight I bet." Hiccup said with a small smile at his dragon friend. "Best be getting back to the cave, I'm tired." He climbed up on Toothless' back and they took off toward the cave. When they landed the boys went straight to their bed in the back and toothless curled up on his. They all hoped that this night they wouldn't get woken up by nightmares.

Hiccup did dream that night but for the first time in weeks it wasn't a nightmare. He saw the island with its grounds covered in snow and he could see the others doing training with the young kids. He saw his dad who named his cousin the next chief just before both Astrid and Ruffnut told their husbands about the future young ones. It was with the end of that dream that he woke up to the sunlight pouring into the caves entrance and Toothless yawning.

"Good morning." He half whispered as he leaned over Jack, running his hand down his cheek and kissing him. The winter spirit of fun returned the kiss with passion and flipped them over so that he was lying on top of Hiccup. They continued to kiss until they had stop to breath. They continued to cuddle for a few minutes after that and then Jack got up.

"I have to go bring in winter over in Ireland, so I'll be gone for a while will you be okay?" he asked as Hiccup sat up.

"I'll be alright, Toothless is here and he won't let anything happen; besides if I need help all I have to do is go to North." He replied standing up and giving Jack another kiss for luck. "Have a good time and come back in one piece."

With a final flourish of his staff Jack left the cave and Hiccup feeling sure that when he returned his friend turned love would still be waiting for him. The flight to Ireland took him a few days and when he got there he began frosting things. He patiently waited for the snow to start and then started a few snowball fights after the first snowfall. He smiled as the kids all began to get into the games, if he was honest about it these days, now reminded him of his times with Hic.

Tooth was flying form one side of her palace to the next when she found something interesting, a holder with a picture of a young boy who looked like Pitch but not quite, she wondered how she had not seen it before. This boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was not going to open the tube herself, at least not without the others. She took the tube with her and flew as fast as she could to the workshop knowing that was where she would find, North and that they could call Bunny and Sandy. She wasn't sure if calling in Hiccup and Jack was a good idea until they knew for sure if this was really Pitch.

A week after Jack had left Hiccup woke up for yet another Nightmare, this time Pitch had taken Jack away and was torturing him. He was crying when he woke up. That was the first time Pitch had attacked Jack in his dreams though not the first time that he had brought him up. Hiccup got the feeling that Jack and Pitch being the exact opposites that they were had gotten into many battles over the time before the big battle even if they had done so unknowingly. He went to the workshop in search of someone to listen to his dream as it helped him feel better if he talked about them.

What he found upon entering was the group all gathered around Tooth who was talking about what looked like a tube she was holding. He had to all but yell out to them to get them to notice him and when they did the looks on their faces were mixtures between worry and wonder.

"What is going on?" he asked startled by the looks he was getting.

Tooth was the one who made a move first and literally a move, she brought the tube over to him and placed it in his hands. "I found this yesterday and we were discussing what to do with it. We believe that it maybe Pitch's memories. I don't know how I missed having this for so long."

"Where did you find it exactly?" he asked wondering for a moment about a theory he had come up with.

"In a part of the Palace that is older than I am. I hadn't had a reason to go in there so I didn't think about it." She answered.

"I think," he started turning to face everyone instead of just her, "that you took the place of other guardians who had been among the living but couldn't follow where their worst enemy went. To the spirit realm, the place where people's beliefs take on life and dreams help them to come to terms with things."


	7. Tale told

Hiccup continued to explain his theory to the others as they talked. They spent the next two hours discussing his thoughts on it. He explained that he believed Pitch may have been a child who was hurt and so he went out looking for revenge which then turned him into an evil spirit.

Jack flew as fast as he could back toward his home and his new love. He hoped Hic was okay and hadn't been on the receiving end of any nightmares while he was gone. Some spots that he flew through there storms so bad it was hard for him to see, others the sun shined brightly off of the freshly fallen pure white snow on the ground. When he got to the cave he found it empty. He went straight to the work shop looking for him and found him talking to them.

Cold flooded the work shop and caused Hic to look up his eyes brightening when he caught sight of the white haired boy with a smile. He found himself in slightly cold arms that made him feel safe. Jack felt the warmth seeping into him too and smiled, he hoped he wouldn't over heat.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat down with Hic next to him.

"We are talking about this;" he said showing Jack the tube of teeth. "And how I think that Pitch may have been the reason you guys were created."

Jack didn't say anything to that. He didn't really know what to say. It was possible if not probable that they had been created to fight Pitch until he could no longer do anything if there is ever a day that were to happen. He closed his eyes inhaling the warm smell that always seemed to cling to Hic.

They all spent the night in the work shop talking about it and exchanging words with the man in the moon. They went over everything that had discussed with him and he as always remained the same silent figure that Jack was so used to. The next night they went back to the cave.

Jack ended up carrying a sleeping Hiccup back to their bed. He placed the other boy in his bed and cuddled up to him with his arms around him and as he began to fall asleep he felt Hiccup hold his hands to his chest.

When he woke up the next morning Hiccup wasn't in the bed with him. A look through the cave proved him not to be inside either so he went out. He found Hiccup and Toothless sitting in the snow staring up at the sky. It was a bright blue today, the snow lightly falling making it look like a painting. He walked over to them and sat down placing an arm around Hiccup and holding him against his side.

"Is it wrong that I don't miss them?" Hiccup asked softly as he looked back at Jack his green eyes shining.

"I think it's normal for us, Hic, we've been dead for hundreds of years, they all lived on, grew up married had families, they had full lives. Why should we mourn them when they had the chance to live far longer than we ever did?" he said honestly.

"I just feel like I should miss them, I mean they were my family some by blood others by choice," He said "And yet I just don't miss them."

"Can I tell you a story?" Jack asked looking over at his boyfriend with a small smirk.

"Hmmm." Hiccup hummed in agreement.

"When I first came back to life I spent years flying around the world. I didn't know it then but I went back to Berk. What I found was an abandoned village. It felt like a sad little place and I couldn't figure out what the place was. The snow shinned brightly and forest reminded me of something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Just as I was about to leave the island behind I stumbled on the lake back in the woods. It was frozen over and I suddenly got the urge to skate. That night I stayed on the island and sleep in a tree not far from the lake. I saw strange little lizards the next day. I had never seen anything like them anywhere else and I haven't since that day either. I loved the island and often went back there but I never found them again." Jack said with a smile.

"You went back to Berk, I bet the little lizards as you put it were baby dragons." Hiccup said softly.

Toothless rubbed his nose into Hiccups side and the smaller boy looked down at his dragon who tilted his head questioningly. Hiccup and Jack stood up together and Hiccup climbed on to Toothless. A few seconds later he found himself in the air Jack flying next to them.

What seemed like forever later they were landing on Berk. They went straight to the lake from there. They sat next to each other by the shore and Jack held him close with a smile on his face. They lay back on the sand and cuddled close both slowly falling asleep.

_Fog was rolling in and screams were raining down like a storm system. _

"_Dad!" Hiccup called out as he ran from their house looking for his father. _

"_Hiccup," Astrid's voice cut through the thunder as she reached his side. "Your dad is in the hall so is everyone else." _

_They made for the hall every now and then looking back at the sky. Just as they reached the entrance to the hall Hiccup looked back and saw Jackson standing in the middle of the now falling rain deathly pale and shivering his blue eyes slightly cloudy; the water dripping from his hair and his clothes. _

"_Jackson!" he called out as he ran back down the steps and raced toward the boy who was slowly vanishing. "Jackson!"_

"_Hiccup what are you doing?" Ruffnut yelled out from the door way. "Jackson has been gone for over six years!"_

_Hiccup looked back at the door and saw the gang all standing there with looks of worry and sadness etched on their faces. He turned back to the spot where Jackson had stood only to find it empty. A cold loneliness seeped into his heart as he ran back to the entrance. Tears streaming down his face mixing with the rain which allowed him a moment to get them under control before his father could see them. _

_A scream echoed through the hall and everyone turned to the door to watch as Hiccup fell down the steps before disappearing into nothingness…_

He sat up bolt right with wide eyes and looked over to make sure that Jack was still lying beside him. The other boy was lying on his side with his hair slightly messed and his eye lashes falling like a curtain. Hiccup lay back down cuddling as close to Jack as he could get and prayed that Pitch would leave him alone from now on. Somehow he doubted it.


	8. showdown in nightmares

_If darkness could be blinding this was. No sound could be heard at first and when sounds began to emerge from the darkness it was that of screams and cries. He could sense pain and fear and perhaps and unexplainable panic from somewhere off in the distance. He could also sense a perverse joy at the suffering of others. One name instantly came to mind then, Pitch. _

_He walked purposefully toward that overwhelming feeling of sick enjoyment and after what seemed like forever he laid his eyes on the man he knew to be the cause of this strange occurrence. Pitch was sitting on a black throne as if he was a king awaiting his subjects and he looked the part of every evil villain Hiccup could remember hearing about growing up. _

_More voices joined the chorus of screams the closer he came to his new foe and he had to remind himself many times that his father and his friends had lived long lives and perished at the longest over two hundred and seventy years ago. He did not kill them, he did not hurt them. _

_Instead he reminded himself, he had taught them, shown them that dragons didn't have to be their enemies, that fighting always led to more fighting and death. He had loved his friends like family and given them the knowledge he had learned from his time with Toothless. He had lived a life that although tainted by sadness had been worthwhile. With each thing he thought of his light expanded killing the dark shadows that held the world around him hostage. _

_Pitch stood from his throne and with pure anger and hatred slammed his darkness down on Hiccup burying him in his worst nightmare. Fields strewn with bodies, humans and dragons a like some together indicating a rider and their dragon partner; others apart possibly having been fighting, blood all across the fields so it looked like a sea of death. _

_Hiccup ran from one place to the next finding his tribe, his friends and his father among the many lost souls. He snapped himself out of this nightmare with a single name. Jack. Jack was waiting for him; Jack was and always would be with him. _

_With a pulsating blast of energy and power he knocked the shadows away and heard Pitch scream in anger again and again their power clashed until finally they were both exhausted. _

"Hic, wake up!" Jack yelled shaking the former Viking as hard as he could. His icy blue eyes never once left the boy who was currently glowing bright enough to light up the whole cave. Slowly the light receded and just as slowly Hiccups green eyes slid open meeting his.

"I thought I had lost you again." Jack said softly pulling the slightly smaller boy close.

"It was Pitch; he is trying to build an empire in the darkness. I don't think he was expecting me to be able to get out of his nightmares though." Hiccup told the other boy.

"How did you get out of it?"

"I thought about you," He said sending a smile to the other boy. "About how you were waiting for me here."

A roar filled the cave as Toothless landed outside. The Dragon came into the cave quickly as if he was seeking out his partner and friend. He stopped at the edge of the bed and sniffed the boys who were sitting there. Fear still lingered in the air but now the most overwhelming of scents to his nose was something closer to relief. He rubbed his head into Hiccups side once than walked off to his bed and closed his eyes.

The boys lay back on their bed wrapped in each other's arms. With the warmth that came from lying in the arms of the one you love it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. However not all was good as in his sleep Jack was being haunted by the fear of losing Hiccup.

_It was dark. He couldn't see more than a foot in front of him. The air was heavy and he felt like he was suffocating. Hiccup was nowhere to be found he was worried. He ran from room to room seeing more with his heart than his eyes. It was the house back on Berk in which Hiccup had grown up. He made his way to the outside door and wondered out into the moon lit night. _

_What he found was the streets empty of all people. It was eerily quiet and he found himself wandering from house to house of those he had known while he was living there. They were all empty and no one was to be found. His heart hurt and beat a thousand miles a minute. _

_He broke out of the center of the small village and in to the trees surrounding it mere minutes later to find pitch standing in the middle of the meadow glaring daggers over at him. The darkness he usually exuded was at least ten times worse and he just stared at the man slowly reliving his times on this island with Hiccup and the others. His favorites were of running around in the snow. As he remembered his power also intensified. _

_It all ended in a final large surge of power as they meet in the middle of the field and he found himself looking down as he felt a hand on his and was caught in the gaze of a much younger still shinning version of Hiccup. _

"_I'm with you Jackson, I'm always with you." The little boy said smiling up at him and he was surprised to find that the warmth that the current Hiccup put out also flowed through the younger version that stood next to him with his warm green eyes looking up at him. _

"_Always," Jack whispered with a smile. "Always." Then everything went black. _

When Jack opened his eyes it was to find Hiccup wrapped around him with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted as he breathed in and out. He sighed slightly to himself. It was rare for him to have dreams let alone for him to be in the middle of a nightmare from Pitch where he played such a majior role in it as well. He cuddled in to the other boy and smiled down at him before he kissed his cheek and closed his eyes again trying to fall asleep again hopefully finding peaceful dreams.


	9. kidnapped

Pitch growled angrily as he walked around in his lair. He had been bested twice once by Hiccup and once by Jack in his dream world. He was supposed to be the ruler of bad dreams and nightmares and yet he had been beaten in his own world by two eternally teen aged boys. He cursed them. He hated those two. He had never expected for Jack to end up with a little boy toy from his past.

He sent out a nightmare with the instructions to find and invade the dreams of anyone giving off the same aura as Jack or Hiccup. After an hour or so a small black orb showed up in front of him. Inside it was a little girl with long blonde hair she was crying. She was standing at the edge of a lake and a small animal was drowning. She couldn't get it to it because she couldn't swim. He laughed with a sick joy and watching her cry.

He followed his nightmares trail and found the little girls home. He slipped in as silent as the shadows in which he made his home and slipped out again with her in his arms struggling and crying as she had woken up when he grabbed her. Soon he had her tied up and sat against the wall in one of the rooms in his lair. Her hair was falling in front of her eyes which were shinning green very similar to Hiccups.

Hiccup woke up with a very bad feeling and made his way toward the entrance. He sat outside until the lights showed up in the sky. Jack joined him and sat down on the rock next to him with a small sigh.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked placing a hand on his boyfriends.

"I just woke up with a bad feeling and I felt like I should come out here." He answered giving his boyfriends hand a squeeze.

Not long after that a whole appeared in the ground just in front of them and Bunny jumped out.

"Hey mates, we have a problem." The six foot tall rabbit said "A young girl has been snatched form a small town, it was Pitch."

Hiccup glared off into the sky, and swore to himself that he would get the little girl back home where she belonged.

"I hate that man!" Jack all but yelled as he stood up.

They three of them jumped back into the hole and it disappeared as they followed the tunnel that appeared and when they came to the end another hole opened up and they climbed out into the work shop at North's.

They made a plan and then started searching for Pitch's lair. Jack took Hiccup first to the one he had used the last time they fought but they found it empty and with no signs of anyone having been there any time in the last few months. They ended up back by the little village that the Vikings had founded and Hiccup heard some of the kids crying as people called out for a little girl, they kept calling out the name of Sarah.

They looked up at the people and he followed them. He saw a picture of the girl in one of the houses. She had long blonde hair and big green eyes that shinned. He saw in her a lot of Ruffnut and that meant this girl was related to him. Pitch was going after his family. They took off leaving the family to their own searching.

Hiccup let out his aura to find hers and followed it as it pulsed against his. He was sure he could feel it the strong pull of family. He found her aura pulsing in a cavern in the ground and flew as fast as Toothless could fly. They reached the cavern just as a loud scream filled the air.

Jack landed quicker than Hiccup could jump off Toothless back and ran straight into the caverns entrance. Hiccup followed behind a moment later after telling Toothless to get a message to the other guardians about where they were.

They came out of the tunnel into a large underground cavern and saw Pitch standing in front of the girl Sarah. She was crying and her arm looked like it was broken.

"Why would you take this young girl? What could she possibly do to you?" he asked as he ran toward her.

"Oh it's not about what she can do to me, Hiccup Haddock. It's about what she means to you." Pitch said eyeing the younger boy. "You were never supposed to be reawakened. It wasn't foretold."

"Oh I get it. You're pissed because the man in the moon brought me back and you think it is unfair. Well you know what you need to get over it. I am not going to let you hurt anyone just because you are mad about how I was made." Hiccup yelled.

Pitch laughed one of his evil laughs and walked closer to them, his dark eyes looked like black holes. "I can do whatever I please in the dark places and times little Hiccup. For I am the king of the dark." He threw his arms out as if to make his point and nightmares ran around them in a stampede.

Hiccup held Sarah close, Jack ran to them and placed his arms around them, the air temperature dropped and spiked in varying intervals as they tried to keep Pitch at bay. Then Bunny hopped up out of one of his little tunnels followed by Tooth and Sandy.

In the next five minutes Hiccup had a hard time seeing anything as there was a miniature sand storm going on. Bunny seemed to be fighting each of the nightmares one by one as was Tooth. North showed up last. The battle was a long one and at the end Hiccup and Jack carried Sarah out of the cavern through one of Bunny's tunnels. She had passed out half way through. Pitch had disappeared into the shadows around them not long after North showed up leaving the Nightmares to fight.

"Can you make a tunnel to the little village?" Hiccup asked

Bunny nodded and did as he was asked. They returned Sarah to her home town and placed her on the porch of her house. A minute later they were rewarded by the smile on her mothers' face when she opened the door and found her missing daughter asleep on the porch.

They all went back to their own homes soon after. Hiccup and Jack began to brainstorm on ways to weaken Pitch enough that he wouldn't be a problem so often. In the end they knew it wouldn't matter because you can't have light without dark and therefore you must have shadow. Pitch may have taken his job to the extreme but it was a fact that most people need to be scared at some point in their lives, but not to the point of never trusting themselves again.

They took a flight after talking and Toothless took them to Berk again. They played around in the woods for a while trying to calm down after the fight and everything with Pitch. They fell into the snow a couple of times and the last time Jack pulled Hiccup down on top of him and kissed him. Hiccup grinned into the kiss and sighed slightly giving his boyfriend the chance to sneak his tongue in. They deepened the kiss as they also began to move their hands up and down each other's bodies.

Jack caressed Hiccup through his pants and felt the boy shudder above him. The scent of lust was in the air and Jack didn't want to go too far to fast so he stopped and looked up at the boy who he had known as children, how could this be that same boy?

"What's wrong?" Hiccup managed to get out as he caught his breath and calmed down some.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go to fast." He answered honestly. "It doesn't seem like you can be the same kid I knew all those years ago either."

"I'm not the same." Hiccup said sitting partially up so that his legs were on either side of Jack. "I fought in a war, I made friends with Toothless the very first Dragon tamer that was me, at least in the history of our village. I lost my foot and had a fake one at the time of my death. I can't believe I can say that with a straight face either." He sighed slightly. "But you know you're not exactly the same either, probably because of all the years you didn't have your memories."

Jack propped himself up on his elbows and looked straight into Hiccups green eyes that now looked like autumn leaves instead of their original emerald. "I guess your right about that, but it's this you that I have fallen in love with."

Hiccup reached out and traced Jacks face with one hand. "Same here." He leaned forward capturing the blue eyed boys' mouth in a kiss.


End file.
